Galacta Knight
Galacta Knight (Galactic Knight in Japan) is, according to Nova, the greatest warrior in the galaxy, whom Meta Knight wishes to fight in an attempt to best him - only then does he feel that he can be called the greatest warrior in the galaxy himself. Nova recalls that Galacta Knight was sealed away for fear that his powers were too great. Meta Knight gathers the planet's stars to summon Nova who in turn summons the great Galacta Knight for him. When Meta Knight beats him, he flickers white and and retreats until he flies unstable, disappearing unarmed in a bright flash. In his first appearance, he shows up as the final boss of Meta Knightmare Ultra, and then as the penultimate boss of The True Arena (in which he fights Kirby). Physical Appearance Galacta Knight is greatly similar to Meta Knight. He has a hot-pink body, which is slightly darker than Kirby's skin color, dark red eyes, and wears whitish-platinum armor with two golden horns rising up from the top of his mask. Galacta Knight is also somewhat larger than his counterparts, Meta Knight and Kirby. His mask has a vertical and horizontal opening as opposed to Meta Knight, who only has a horizontal opening in his mask. Galacta Knight also features feathered wings as opposed to Meta Knight's cape, which can transform into leathery bat-like wings. Galacta Knight wields a powerful pink lance (as opposed to Meta Knight's sword), and also carries a white shield with a pink cross. Galacta Knight's eyes are noticeably more rectangular than Meta Knight's eyes. Attacks ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Galacta Knight's attacks are all variants of the attacks Meta Knight used when he fought Kirby in the Revenge of Meta Knight game. He can also summon galactic (alternate color palate) versions of Ax Knights, Javelin Knights, Mace Knights, and Trident Knights to help him. Galactic Knight can jump off screen and dash by at high speed, much like Meta Knight. Meta Knight can do this by using Meta Quick and fly around and damage him either by slashing or by wings (Meta Knight's bat-like wings can damage while hovering). His lance can also shoot out a deadly beam whip that directs in either a clockwise or counterclockwise direction that causes damage, even while guarding. In addition, he summons tall, skinny flames from the ground. However, the player can see where the fire is about to erupt by looking at the ground. He also sends out a giant tornado or uses Mach Tornado, a move normally used by Meta Knight, although it lasts longer and it appears he has more control over it as he can more accurately follow the opponent while spinning around, thus making it much harder to avoid. His shield also sends off a yellow energy projectile that is similar to the Cutter power, only it shoots forward and doesn't spin back. If Kirby manages to swallow this it will give Kirby the Sword ability. Other attacks consist of him flying and attacking the enemy with his lance. The most powerful lance move is a variation of an attack used by Meta Knight which is a multi-jabbing attack where Galacta Knight remains motionless for a brief moment and then stabs the area directly in front of him a multitude of times with his lance, causing severe damage even when guarding. After using an attack, he stands still for a few seconds, allowing the player to cause him some damage. In case of help, Meta Knight can summon Blade or Sword Knights while fighting or while Galacta Knight summons his own army. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Galacta Knight utilizes moves yet again from Meta Knight's own repertoire of moves, all of which have their own little twist to them. Galacta Knight now possesses his own variation of the Knight Beam; he will conjure and release three Knight Beams at ground level, four at a higher elevation, and then five at the top of the screen. He may perform a more lethal version of this move by flying into the background and summoning twelve Knight Beams to rain upon the battlefield (they may shower from either the right side or the left). His Triple Slash is the same as Meta Knight's, but his Multithrust has a slight tweak; Galacta Knight will perform this if he is blocking with his shield and the last thrust will fire off a crescent shaped wave. His Piercing Slash is relatively the same as Meta Knight's. His Knight Spin has no horizontal momentum, but will fire an energy wave at the player(s) when it contacts the ground. His Down Thrust and his Up Thrust are the same as Meta Knight's. He also gains a Spin Slash as his charge up move, releasing a orange aura as he spins in a twister-like motion. Galacta Knight's Shuttle Loop is also tweaked, as he can bounce off the ground leaving a star behind before coming back around for a second dive. Galacta Knight can perform his Ground Twister by striking his lance into the ground. When Galacta Knight is backed into a corner, many of his infamous techniques return, and he powers up his previously used attacks. His Revolution Beam makes its return, functioning similarly to its earlier incarnation. Galacta Knight's Ground Columns also return, but no longer possess their fiery properties; he can perform this move consecutively in different positions with the appearance of lightning bolts. And lastly, Galacta Knight's feared Mach Tornado makes its grand reappearance, still as lethal and accurate as ever. Related Quotes Trivia *Unlike Meta Knight, Galacta Knight hovers in the air; Kirby can thus dodge his lance slash, his lance beam, and his multistab just by ducking. *The video of him (#28) in the Theater is called Galactic Knight in Kirby Super Star Ultra, which is his Japanese name. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Galacta Knight is encountered in the game's The True Arena mode. He has little to do with the game's plot (if anything), but he could have been one of the people Magolor implied to have fought Kirby in the past. Galacta Knight's description in the pause menu is also similar to HR-D3 (previously in Kirby Mass Attack) in that game's True Arena mode, so that could support the idea. *In the "Kirby Master" Video, Galacta Knight is in the audience seen to the left of Magolor in the front row. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Galacta Knight runs across the ground instead of hovering as he did in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Category:Bosses